Love story
by inudemon02
Summary: Bella,Kanna,Rosa,Alice and Kat are sisters and best friends, When The cullen boys and Their two best friends meet them well tehy fall in love? Or act like their folks base off of Love story by taylor swift
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight just Kanna and my bestest friend VampKat Owns Kat I don't own Twilight just Kanna and The rest of The Banpaia and my bestest friend VampKat Owns Kat and Tao and Dan and TenOk, Lets starts off with the folks.

It was a quiet evening in Japan and Hoshiko look worry

Mizuki who has black hair with gold eyes she is about 35 wearing a kimomo that is blue with stars on," Hoshiko, What is wrong?"

Hoshiko who has brown hair with gold eyes he is about 37 wearing a kimomo that is light brown with black," I smell a vampire, my dear."

Mizuki look shook," But we're the only vampires in Japan is the volturi here to check on us?"

Hoshiko said," I wish, dear. We must move fast."

Mizuki nods," understands, Hoshiko."

Mizuki and Hoshiko started to run.

Mizuki ask, Hoshiko," Who is coming after us?"

Hoshiko said," I don't know the scent well but it might be bad."

Then Carlisle and Esme appears in front of them.

Esme said," Mizuki, Hoshiko The Volturi, orders to appear you to appear in court for trying to kill them."

Mizuki said," We did no thing! We haven't seen them in awhile!"

Carlisle said," I'm just doing what they ask me to do that is all."

Hoshiko said," We won't come quietly."

Mizuki said," Hoshiko, don't fight them!"

Hoshiko said," WHAT? Do you want me to?"

Mizuki said," Hoshiko, think."

Hoshiko said," No We're not running!"

Carlisle said," Just come on quietly."

Esme said," Please, we don't want to kill you!"

Hoshiko takes Mizuki's hand," Try to stop us!"

Mizuki and Hoshiko started to run.

Hoshiko said," Mizuki time to use your power."

Mizuki nods and she starts to fly with Hoshikoin her hands," In tell we meet again, Carlisle and Esme."

Carlisle said," Esme, Do you think they try to kill them?"

Esme said," I don't know, Carlisle."

Carlisle said," I hope we're right and not wrong."

Esme said," Same here."

Now Bella's P.O.V in the future

I was reading a really good book in tell I heard music from my sister Kanna's room," KAN turn it down or I'll kick you butt!"

Then a girl with sliver hair and gold eyes wearing a dark blue top with a skull on with a white heart for an eye and black jeans, She can see through walls and stuff and read minds but if there something in front of her," Sorry Belly. It's been my theme song!"

I sigh," Kanna, What have I told you about Belly?"

Kanna said," Not to call you that?"

I said," right and what did you call me?"

Kanna said," Sorry, Bell-a!"

I laugh," It's all right Kan, I can understand being the weird one in our family."

Hoshiko said," Kanna, can you see if our guest is ok?"

Kanna nods and blinks at the wall," All right."

I watch my sister," Well Kan?"

Kanna said," Well She is confused and there more, I'm seeing a cat in her mind and She very thirsty. And She very confuse, Dad be careful with her."

Hoshiko nods," All right, Bella, I want you to come with me."

_**Why? Cause of my power of shields? **_

Kanna looks at me with a book in front of her," yes, sister that is right."

I hit kanna head on the way out," Don't do that!"

Kanna said," OW!"

I laugh," Be good, Kan."

Kanna nods then skips to the kitchen for some reason._** I never understand Kanna.**_

As we walk to the guest bedroom I saw my sisters Alice and Rosalie.

Alice said," hey Bella, Checking on our guest?"

I nod," yep, Dad wants me to be with him."

Rosalie said," ok, where is Kan?"

I said," Kitchen, I don't know why."

Hoshiko said," Ok, girls talk later."

We nod and I follow dad to the guest room where a Girl with pale skin with orange hair with blood red eyes and wears black shirt with a white cat on it and black skirt," Where the hell I'm?"

Hoshiko said," My home, I'm Hoshiko Banpaia and This my Daughter Isabella."

I said," hello and you can call me Bella."

The girl said," I'm Kat."

Hoshiko said," Miss Kat, Do know how you got here?"

Kat nod," All I remember was riding my bike then I crash, I think that all I remember. Do you guys have some water, I'm pretty thirsty?"

Hoshiko said," I'm sorry we don't have water."

Kat looks at us like we're crazy," No water! How did the hell do you people live?"

I laughs," We're vampires and so are you."

Kat said," Your crazy, I'm just a. … Never mind."

I said," Well you smell like one and something else."

Kat said," Won't tell you in tell you can figure it out."

Hoshiko said," Alice bring me a cup of blood please."

Kat said," blood?"

I nod," yes we drink animal blood not human blood."

Alice walks in with the cup of blood and hands it to dad," here you go, dad."

Hoshiko said," Miss Kat drink this."

Kat takes the cup and drinks it," This good."

We heard Kanna's voice outside," Daddy, She scares me."

Kat said," how? I have been thirsty for three months."

I said," that how you never tasted blood and yet your not acting like a newborn."

Kat said," I must be very good newborn?"

Hoshiko said," Well your welcome to stay here."

Kat said," no thanks; I'm a wonder. Plus there is no reason for me to stay here."

I said," well stay here and rest a bit."

Kat said," All right, I guess I'll stay."

Kanna cheers at the door way," we got a new sissy!"

Kat said," Is that normal for her?"

I nod," yep that kanna for you."

Kanna pouts," Meanie!"

Kat said," All right, I can get used to that."

I blink at her,' How?"

Kat said," Another secret awaits for you."

I nod," All right." _**Creepy**_

**Ok, I'm done! Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight just Kanna and my bestest friend VampKat Owns Kat Kat P.O.V

Well it's been few days since I stay at the Banpaia's home, Well I like it which is a first for me, I never felt like I had a home since Back in Japan with my mother and father.

Kanna knocks on my door," Katty? Are you coming to school with us?"

I growl at her," Sure, Kan, give me a second And DON'T CALL ME KATTY!"

Kanna said," Stop acting like Rosy, Belly! Please!"

I got up and change from nightclothes, which is a long black jacket with a black top and black skirt to a black top with a white Kitten on it with black pants.

I walk to the front where Bella, Rosa, Kanna were looking at Alice, She can see the future, Bella can make shields, Rosa has no power and Kanna can see through walls and read minds well kinda.

Bella said," hey Kat, Alice just had a vision."

I said," That is good?"

They nod.

Alice said," they're going be eight new students at our school seven boys and one girl."

Kanna ask," Anything else?"

Alice looks around for they're folks then say in a low whisper," they are vampires like us, that all I got."

Kanna cheers," sweetness!"

Bella bops her sister," Kanna! We don't know if they are Cullen or not!"

I ask them," So what if they are?"

Rosa said," Then we have to move to somewhere else and can't comeback."

I said," Why hell to you just leave here? If you like it here?"

Bella said," They like a family to us."

Kanna said," yeah! They treat us well and taught how to be Vamps!"

I ask," Vamps?"

Bella said," Vampires, Kat."

I nod

Ok, but I wish I could tell them that I know The Cullens, They are a nice family but why can't they go near them?

Kanna said," Come we better get going."

I ask," Where the hell are you guys going?"

Rosa said," School, Never went to school before?"

I nod," hell no, school and me don't mix."

Rosa said," Same with Kan but she goes."

Kanna said," HEY! I'm not that dumb, Blondie."

I laugh at that," Oh Rosa is the dumb one."

Rosa said," great another Jacob."

Kanna said," Hey Leave Jacob alone! He is my best friend!"

I just shrug not getting into a sister fight.

Mizuki looks at her daughters," Kanna! Rosalie stop fighting right now!"

They said," Yes, mother."

I said," So Do I stay here or go with them?"

Mizuki said," go with them, you might need more Info on vampires or as Kanna calls it vamps."

I nod," All right I need my Suzuki to drive."

Kanna said," I got it last night!"

I growl at her," you better not wreck it, Kan!"

Kanna hides behind Bella," I didn't! Shocking I'm the best driver in the kin!"

I snapped," What the hell is kin?"

Mizuki said very clam likes," It's means family, Kat-san, Me, kanna and Hoshiko are from Japan."

Dun! I from Japan but I don't know a lot of Japan words like I use to.

Kanna nods," Shocking, I'm older then all of you, I became a Vampire during the Feudal era when Demons rule the worlds and I was killed but Mizuki safe my life by giving me Vampire's blood and Boom Vampire!"

I ask," And the sliver hair?"

Kanna became quiet, which is rare for her.

Bella said," Kanna? Are you home or in your own world?"

Kanna looks at me," Oh it's normal for me, Kat."

I look at her then I smell something more then she telling," really? But it's looks like your hiding something."

Kanna said," I am not, Kat!"

_**She is so hiding something but what?**_

Mizuki said," Ok, girls head to school now."

They nod and I just flow out wondering what Kanna is hiding form us.

I walk to a Black Suzuki," not bad, kanna. Not even a dent."

Kanna cheers," Thanks Katty!"

I growl at her," It's Kat! Not Katty!"

Kanna nods and didn't hide this time," Right, Sorry, Kat."

Then Kanna walks to a red jeep and just standing there.

I shrug and got in my Suzuki.

Bella walks to my window and I roll it down," Hey Kat, Can kanna ride with you?"

I growl," Hell no! Sorry but I have plans and they don't include school."

Bella said," Mind telling me your plans?"

I said," Hell no! Personal stuff, Bella."

Bella said," Look! I'm just asking and we have no room in the Jeep for her!"

I growl," Why don't you make room for her!"

Bella growl back," We can't Kat unless you want to learn to be a Vampire you let Kanna come along with you. Plus She will listen to her Mp3 player that all!"

I said," Fine, she can."

Bella said," Thank you, Kat."

I growl," Don't thank me just bring the annoy brat over here."

Bella nods and walks away and points my Suzuki for kanna, She nods and walks to me.

Kanna said," you don't have to this."

I growl," Just get in."

Kanna said," Your mad, I get it. So I'm walking to school. I do it everyday or Jacob gives me a ride."

I said," Don't you get a ride?"

Kanna shakes her head," To tell you the truth, I think they hate me."

I growl," What makes you say that, Kan?"

Kanna said," I read minds, Kat. At night I'm in my room listening to peaceful songs and read mind over the place."

I said," If you have an object in front of you."

Kanna nods," yes, that true. I use the walls of my room."

I nod," get in the car."

Kanna finally agree and got in the car.

I said," tell where to turn and street names ok?"

Kanna nods and tells me the directions then puts on a black/blue Mp3 player.

**OK! I'm done and sorry it's taken forever and Kat need Info on Dan and People read VampKat's Version of it! It's so cool!! **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight just Kanna and my bestest friend VampKat Owns Kat

**Kanna P.O.V**

I was listening to Barbie Girl by Aqua when we got to the school.

I got out of the car and notice Kat's keys were near my seat. I through I should take them as a way for Kat to get to school!

I grab her keys and put them in my pockets and start walking away very fast.

Kat said," KANNA! Give me back my keys!"

I said," Catch me if you can!"

I started to run super fast.

Kat chase me all around the school parking lot.

Bella saw this and sigh," Rosa! Take a look!"

Rosalie looks at us," ouch, I felt sorry for Kat."

Alice said," I saw this while we driving to school."

Bella said," That why you were laughing."

Alice nods," yes, Kanna is very funny, I wonder if that a power or who she is."

Kat yells," KANNA Give them back damn it!"

I said," no way!"

Kat runs to my sisters for help.

Kat said," Make her stop, damn it!"

Bella said," Sorry, We can't."

Kat ask," Why not damn it?"

Rosa said," Simple! She doesn't listen to us."

I smile for joy; it's true; I don't listen to them, ok Maybe Bella or Alice but not Rosa She always mean to me and such.

Alice said," Kanna, get back here!"

" No way! I'm having fun."

Bella plea," please Kan."

" Nope, sorry."

Rosa said," Kan, Get your ass back here."

Then I bump into something," Ouch."

Then I look up and saw a pale boy with black shiny hair wearing a shirt with a lightening bolt on it with blue jeans, He also has gold eyes and a scar on his cheekbone and he smells like a vampire.

I through to myself,'_** ok, I'm in big trouble now." **_

He looks at me," Hey you ok?"

I look at him," yeah, Kanna they called me."

He said," My named is Ikazuchi Cullen." Ikazuchi means Thunder!

I thought to myself,'_** now I know I'm in big trouble.'**_

Ikazuchi said," Kanna-san, Need some help up?"

' _**Well He does smell like a vamp. Damn it! And He is hot too!' **_ I thought

I nod," yeah, I do."

Ikazuchi help me up," Here we go, Kanna-san."

I got up," Just Kan NO Kanna or Kanna-san. Its makes feel old sometimes."

Ikazuchi nods," I see, I'm sorry."

I ask," For what?"

He said," Oh, nothing at all."

I said," Ok, Whatever."

Then he walks to a car where six boys and one girl were hanging out

Then I heard Kat's voice," Oh kanna, Can I have my keys now?"

I start to run from her yet again.

She yells," kanna give them back, damn it!"

I give a childish smile," I know I know, But you will live, I think."

Kat kept chasing me for a while.

Bella watches us," Kat you tried?"

Kat shakes her head," Hell no! I just need my damn keys."

Alice said," good luck, Kat."

Kat nods," thanks."

Good thing she didn't see me heading into the Office

I was standing in the office talking to Robby," I know, but you know me. I love my weirdness."

Robby who has gray hair wearing a blue/red/purple tie die shirt with pants smiles," I know Kan. So your father took another daughter in?"

" Yep, Robby, Cousin form Daddy 's side of the kin. She acts like our Aunt."

" All right named and last named"

" Kat and my last, Robby."

" All right, Kan. Let me guess stole her keys like you did to your sisters."

I nod with my childish grin," yep."

Kat walks in and grabs my ear," Keys now!"

" Ouchie! My ear my ear Kat-chan!"

Kat said," keys! Now damn it!"

I hand her the keys and a paper that Robby got done before Kat took my ear.

" What the hell is this?"

" A map, classes list and Locker number have fun!"

Then I ran out the door with Kat yet again chasing me for tricking her getting into school.

"KANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I know I'm such popular girl today!

Then I saw a girl with black hair and wearing a white shirt with a star on it and jeans her named is Ami," Kan-chan!"

" Ami-chan Run Ami-chan Run! I'm being chase!"

" What did you do now, Kan-chan?"

" Took my new sister keys and had her chase me to school."

" I'm not shook need help to hide, Kan-chan?"

" What do you think, Ami-chan?"

" I will take that as a yes, To Mrs. Norce?"

" To Mrs. Norce's room!"

Ami runs next to me as Kat chase us down like Hounds chasing a fox.

" KANNA! Get back here now!"

Ami said," She is tick. Kan-chan."

I nod," I know Squeaky-chan, Where is Punk-chan?"

Ami said," Yumi-chan is sick today."

I would hug her right now but we're running.

Ami said," We need Jacob-kun!"

We ran into room A-115 and we saw Jacob reading a book

"Jacob-kun!!! We need help!"

Jacob looks up from his book," From what?"

Ami said," We being Chase."

" By the dumb Blonde again?"

" NO! By Katty-chan!"

Ami said," New sister."

Then…

OK! I'm done and hope you like it what going to happen is Kat runs and Tackles Kanna and Ami or a Cullen walks in! Why is Jacob is called Jacob-kun? 


End file.
